warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Bluethunder’s Pain
Bluethunder’s Pain Quote- “Why can’t the warrior code be changed? Why must everything always be the same. I say live and let live.” -Bluestar in Bluethunder’s Pain ??? page Prologue Bluestar laid on warmrocks, the stars in her paws glimmering and disappearing as she slowly faded from every cat’s memories. Her paws slid over the wet rocks as leaf-bare engulfed StarClan. Since the oldest leaders had faded from StarClan, life here had been harder. No one else came to StarClan now. They now believed in MoonClan. Cats who died now went to MoonClan. StarClan cats had no idea where MoonClan was. We only knew that it existed. Since the last Dark Forest cat had faded from memory, every cat had been relieved, until they felt the first leaf-bare chill. They had been so shocked when they had gotten cold fur and icicles on their trees. But now they were all used to the seasons coming and going. There had been some sort of glitch in the way StarClan’s world worked. Now there was pretty much no prey in green-leaf, and way too much prey in leaf-bare, and icicles now somehow grew in green-leaf, and there was a drought in leaf-bare when it was always raining. It was so confusing. And now every cat was fading. The only cats that remembered StarClan was a couple of the medicine cats, but all of the warriors thought StarClan was a stupid theory. It angered Bluestar so much to think that Clan cats ignored a tradition laid down by the first cats. But still; The first cats of the clans had died for a second time, although many cats never thought it was true that the first cats could really fade from every single memory of every cat that either knew them through real life or through dreams. StarClan cats could now only speak to medicine cats- as they defied their leaders and believed in the ancient clan of StarClan. She admired their courage- the warrior code said that the word of the clan leader is the warrior code. She loved how loyal they were to the cats everyone else thought was stupid and a myth. Although some of the younger medicine cats thought the same as the rest of their family- StarClan didn’t exist. A wail echoed through her ears. It was a familiar sound these days. Though this one sounded more desperate than the rest. She quickly ran to the depressed and distressed cry, and saw her red-brown mate being taken mercilessly from his easy life in StarClan. His paws were being sucked into a portal of some sort. ‘Oakheart!’ Bluestar wailed, and reached out her paw to try and save him from his fate. But there was some sort of barrier that blocked her from touching her beloved mate. She wailed desperately and tried so hard to reach out, trying from every direction. But then suddenly his head was the only thing left of him. She watched helplessly as Oakheart was dragged away from his loving family and mate. Many cats were gathered around the dying warrior now. She spotted Yellowfang, Silverstream, Mosskit, Snowfur, Mistystar, and Stonefur in the small gathering. She hadnt expected Snowfur to be there, but she was. She let her gaze slip away from the white warrior and raised her head, accepting Oakheart’s horrible fate. She watched her mate’s ears be tugged away, then all of a sudden, all she could see left of her mate was two amber eyes, staring desperately at her. Suddenly, the barrier was gone. She reached out a paw to grab onto his slowly fading eyes, but Bluestar realized his eyes were gone too. She wailed to the cold leaf-bare night. ‘Why did you do this to us?’ Bluestar cried, a tear leaking down her face. ‘What did we ever do to you?’ She didn't know who she was yelling this curse, but she was so mad at the old ThunderClan cats. They erased their beliefs of StarClan, who they did know existed but still refused to agree they were real. This was all the work of a group of cats- one from each clan- who hated StarClan. They thought it was a myth too. They thought that StarClan was a nursery tale, and that only foolish cats believed in StarClan. She hated those cats so much, she wished she could of just visited those cats and fought them to the death. Bluestar sank her claws into the ground, and gritted her teeth in anger as she thought about those five cats. The one from ThunderClan was Violetshadow. She was probably the worst of all. She disobeyed her leader, explored other clans territories, and of course hated StarClan and didn't believe in it. They all met at an old abandoned twolegplace outside of clan boundaries. They discussed how devoted their “stupid” medicine cats were to dead cats. They talked about how dead cats don’t get any wiser or better than them just because they died. The cat from ShadowClan was perhaps worse than Violetshadow. His name was Darkstar. He was a leader, and never let any cat im his clan talk about StarClan. He was the worst leader any cat had ever seen. He went against the warrior code, once even attacked a gathering and almost won, and fought with kits to the death for “training”. He was probably worse than Brokenstar. At least Brokenstar actually believed in StarClan. Bluestar curled her lip in disgust as she thought of Darkstar. The cat from WindClan was Crowfang. It was a terrible name, which suited him because he was terrible cat. He was very vicious and cruel, and always planned attacks on other clans behind Tidestar’s back. He had many followers, who played along with his “game” of how StarClan wasn't real. They thought it was only a game, but Crowfang was all-too serious about his little game. The dark-forest-worthy cat from RiverClan was named Acornpetal. It sounds sweet and innocent, but don't read a book by it’s cover. She was more savage and brutal than Crowfang. She managed to get her leader Splashstar onto her side and took away one of her 5 lives left to get her on Acornpetal’s side. She had the longest claws in all the clans, and sharpened them daily. Her claws were even longer than Tigerstar’s. Bluestar grimaced at being at the paws of Acornpetal. The last and most bloodthirsty and disloyal cat from SkyClan was called Quietclaw. The name very much suited her- she was very quiet with her planning and her claws were deadly. Upset her one little bit and you were as good as dead. Even worse, she was the smartest cat in SkyClan. She always had a plan ready and laid out for her. She had many followers, but she was the most passionate of all about StarClan not existing. She believed that dead cats were just dead, and they were just nursery tales for stupid little kits. Bluestar would have loved to fight her one on one, and show her how much ‘dead cats’ are real and alive still. Bluestar and every cat hated these five cats. Cats might be wondering how only five cats made every cat disbelieve StarClan existed. They were deadly. They were dangerous. Darkstar ended up making his own clan, with Quietclaw as deputy. They were DarkClan, as named by Darkstar after himself. As soon as he received his nine lives from MoonClan, Quietclaw planned to kill the black warrior, because she was the most deadly of all the terrible cats, which was hard to beat. Darkstar went out on a hunting patrol with Quietclaw, as Darkstar had a crush on Quietclaw. She used her horrible sort of spell to get Darkstar and any cat to do what she wanted them to do. She hated Darkstar with all of her heart, him thinking that someday he would like her. She didn't think that would happen in a hundred moons. So when Darkstar took Quietclaw out of camp and out of sneaking eyes, she killed him nine times. It was just like Scourge killing Tigerstar. Bluestar shivered as she thought of the terrible scene of the death of Tigerstar. When quietclaw came back to camp, her claws were bloody and her muzzle was red with the blood of Darkstar. She became Quietstar, and attacked every other clan and had the survivors only cats who didn't believe in StarClan. The battle was bloody. Even though these cats had driven out Dark Forest warriors in the past, this was too much for them. Every leader’s throat was ripped and blood was pouring from limp bodies through every camp. They had attacked at Moon high, where nearly every cat was asleep except for the guards outside camp and the occasional Moon high patrol. They were so nimble on their paws and their claws freshly sharpened and red. Violetshadow died after the battle ended after Splashstar turned traitor to the cats and killed her. Crowfang was terribly wounded after being heaped on by cats on the attack for ThunderClan. Of course Quietstar was the leader, and fought so hard and quickly. She only lost one her lives during the battle against the five clans. Quietstar decided that every she-cat should have kits, and try and get enough cats to make a huge clan, then end up creating five clans again. She decided one of them would be called FireClan, another SplashClan, one other ForestClan, another SwiftClan, and the last clan would be called MeadowClan. Her clan would be FireClan, the most powerful and best clan of all. Only the best kits would be able to join FireClan. It would be strong and be the main clan. No StarClan cat knew anything else. The view of the lake clouded over and disappeared from every spirit’s eyes and they could no longer see the home of Quietstar and her cronies. It was a relief really. “Bluestar!” a voice broke into Bluestar’s thoughts, “I know you’re sad about Oakheart, but at least enjoy the last part of your life!” Snowfur’s voice was still sad, but it was joyful to seek out happiness in StarClan’s home. Everything was so grey and sad at the moment, happiness was rare to find. Chapter 1 Coming Soon...